My Good for Nothing
by Chishiosama
Summary: Year 3627 is not a pleasant time for Naruto nor is it a place of happiness for Sasuke. One is a slave bound to bring about the destruction of humanity, the other about to indulge in forbidden magic. But there is an evil plot that may destroy them both unless they can cast aside their differences and work together.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Naruto_, and I certainly do not profit from this story. If I did, I would be on a beach in Hawaii, instead of sitting miserably in a basement with no air conditioning.

WARNING: This is an AU (Alternate Universe) story. Meaning that, aside from the characters, there are not many similarities to the Manga, _Naruto_, in terms of plot. This is a story of a more Yaoi persuasion. If this offends you, kindly find a different story to read. This story is rated M, though as of now I'm not sure how far I'll be delving into the M universe. For now let's be content with gore, language, tragedy and other mature references. :D

Please excuse all grammatical errors I only have myself and Microsoft to edit this. Not the greatest combo.

CHAPTER 1: _A life worth living_

A quiet rhythmic 'drip, drip, drip' sounded softly throughout the cave echoing across a vast expanse of darkness. The air was hot and humid with a tangy quality to it, and pressed close against everything it touched. Suppressive and cold, it writhed around the gloom like a predatory snake waiting for its next victim. The blackness was broken, only by a small flickering flame. A small sputter of hope in the deep gloomy expanse. In its light a shadow of a face could be seen, a green eye and sallow skin, wrinkled around a down turned mouth. Slick black hair fell across a puckered forehead, leaving a trail of wetness behind.

Now there was another sound in the cave, footsteps soft and unsteady. The small flame of the candle revealed the sheer vastness of the hole. It was at least a three hundred meters high and had small openings all over the walls. From twice the size of a man, to as small as a rabbit hole. Some of these smaller cave entrances were well worn and bore the mark of human footprints on the dirt covered ground. Others bore strange tracks, that were neither human nor any known animal. The light stuttered in front of one of the openings. An opening with the entrance littered with tracks, human and otherwise. The candle sputtered as if an ill wind was trying to snuff it out. The air was now almost suffocating and seemed to rush about whipping the man's hair around his shoulders. But there could be no wind, not this deep underground. The light began to quiver as its owners hand faltered. For several long minutes the circle of light was motionless. Before once again it started forward, into the unnatural opening.

/

The year 3627 was a dark year, much like the past 1000. The world was going through a state which had never been encountered before. Mistrust was everywhere. Evenwith all the advances mankind had made, human nature could not be suppressed. Greed eventually took over the minds of everyone. The age of peace was ended.

And so the sprawling cities- With their buildings 1500 meters high, interchanging hover highways, cars, solar and water powered structures- fell into ruin. All across the globe, countries had their weapons ready. They waited for a small mishap. If war broke it would be the end of the world. All the missiles and nuclear warfare firing and raining down on the earth would destroy the planet.

Disease was also spreading throughout the land. Like a wildfire that could not be contained. Illnesses which had never before been encountered or humans had forgotten, killed hundreds daily. Doctors were baffled, and could think of no way to prevent further contamination. The only thing to do was to be wary and keep away from others. Friends became foes, and demons took back what was once theirs.

As cities dwindled and fell, and man fell to the ravages of war and sickness, the monsters came. The ruined towns and cities were overtaken by forests filled with unspeakable creatures. For all the high technology and weapons humans possessed- laser cannons, energy beams, energy field, electromagnetic guns, invisibility shields, and forgotten teleportation- they could not drive away the demons.

An alliance was made. In exchange for being left alone, the demons taught a select number of humans how to manipulate energy. Much like the fabled magic in fairy tales. They bestowed these gifts upon the lower homo sapiens, and a few gave away their own select traits to some of the better humans. These select traits were called blood line limits. And so there was an uneasy truce, the humans kept their tools of destruction to themselves and the demons magic was not used against them.

The energy users that had brought about this change were called the White Kings or Queens. They alone kept the fragile peace together. But even that was now crumbling. A group of usurpers stalked the land, killing all those that possessed the 'magic.' If this group of murderers succeeded, the demons and humans would no longer have a reason not to war with each other. Everything would end with a red dawn.

So it is in this year that our story begins. In the city of Konoha, deep within the boundaries of what is now Fire Country. Here damage is minimal, and the city prospers better than most. Konoha is said to house a large number of the White Kings, and Fury's. The half creatures doomed to a grim fate out of their control.

These Fury's could also manipulate energy. They were a race bred from human and demon couplings. They would have been powerful, if not for the hatred. Though it had been years since the treaty of The White kings, the hate and remembrance of blood was deeply remembered by both races. Thus they became the slaves of the Humans and the disgusting bastard creatures to the demons. They were unwanted, and unaccepted for something they had no control over. Every society rejected them.

This hate and misfortune will bring forth a new era. When the world will be thrown asunder. But for now the Council of Konoha and their Hokage focus only on the threat of their beloved White Kings. A focus that will bring their world crashing down around them.

Uchiha Sasuke was mad. Actually saying he was mad would be a drastic understatement. He literally wanted to rip off the man's head- who was standing in front of him oh so nonchalantly- and mount it on a spike in his yard as a sing of victory. He had been having a perfectly quiet afternoon studying. But his peaceful afternoon had been ruined by an unwelcome interruption. Arguing with the intruder for over ten minutes had made no headway. The man seemed immune to The Uchiha's cold glares, and callous attitude, and would not leave, not matter how Sasuke demanded. This was unheard of, when an Uchiha wanted you gone; you went, usually faster than you had come. Sasuke was contemplating teaching this to the stuck op intruder by way of foot in ass.

"Uchiha-san, I am well aware that you are capable of taking care of yourself. I have seen you sparring with Kakashi-san in the dojo. You have a reputation that has spread throughout the country, and your resume includes several great feats. That aside the fact remains that the council has decided that it is within your best interest to get a bodyguard." The man said calmly.

Sasuke stared hard at the man who was witless enough to even suggest such a thing. "So the council decided I needed a FURRY?" he hissed losing some of his well renowned composure. His mask of cool and calm slipping into something akin to shocked outrage.

There was, after all, a goddamn reason as to why he had no bodyguard, or any other living being here in this house. He had separated himself from others long ago and was determined to keep things that way. It was painful and lonely existence, but it was logical one. Something he had come to peace with. One that kept his soul from being tormented more than it already was. Something that kept him willing to go through each day as if it meant something. Logic was one of the only good things that remained in his broken mental state. Now the Council of Konoha would take that away from him too.

"I respect that you may feel violated in your privacy. But I would like to point out that you are the last of your kind. That is reason enough for the council to want to reinforce your security. They have left you to your own devices until now, but with the current threat, that is no longer an option. So I must ask that you please go along with their decision. At least until the danger has passed."

Sasuke pursed his lips. Indeed, there was an angry little boy in his chest going berserk with outrage because it remembered, all too well, being left alone by council decision. Yet now that he had gotten used to be alone, the council in all their abominable, interfering, NOT WANTED, concern was taking it away. Of course the Uchiha remembered living with others, could almost grasp the emotions people so often said he lacked. Like happiness and love. It was all so distant, a faint feeling of tightness in his chest when he saw other families standing close together and smiling. So familiar yet so alien. He could remember the smiles he used to be able to give, but the feeling that went with it he was close to forgetting entirely. He was out of practice, but it certainly wasn't something he wanted to get good at again. Those wussy emotions made a man weak, and Sasuke would not tolerate weakness.

Although the brunette was fairly confident in his standing of wanting the Konoha government to mind its own business, he also was confident that he would not be left alone. There had been some rather alarming incidents recently, and he was one of the government's precious pets. And he had to admit that he was also the type of person to respond better to bravery and logical arguments. So while he may wish the voyeur nothing but ill, he also knew he would soon succumb to the man's reasoning. Konoha had chosen their representative well.

The Konoha government was not run by a dictatorship, like most cities nowadays, but the people. The person highest in command was the Hokage. The strongest White King or Queen. Below the Hokage was the Council, made up of six chosen city elders. They were the advisers of the Commander of the City, and had a strong saying of the goings on of Konoha. Often they were more influential than the Hokage, as they had a better grasp of politics.

Under the council were two groups: the Representatives and the ANBU. The ANBU were an elite military squad, able to use life energy. They escorted Council members and Representatives of diplomatic missions, as a form of protection. Another duty of theirs was assassination, and spying. ANBU were well adverse in stealth. They were the ones that kept away the missiles the burning plagues, and the people who would ravage the city.

The Representatives were used on diplomatic missions of a lesser degree. Or on errands the Council could not (or would not) perform. They made treaties with other countries trades and demands to keep everything running smoothly. Trying to bring out a sense of normalcy in the world full of chaos. Most of the time the Representatives were normal people. But occasionally you would find one that could use life energy.

The White Kings and Queens were next on the government ladder. They served to do the missions of behalf of the humans and sometimes demons. Their job was to protect important people and artifacts. It was they that held the alliance together. The missions that gave people a reason to live and gave the demons a reason to let them alone.

Last of the government were the police, who upheld the general law.

The man before Sasuke (the representative) was a stout man that stood about 6'2 just a little taller than himself. Appearing to be around thirty or so years old. Long brown hair stood up slightly in the front over his metal head guard. Matching brown eyes gave off a warm and intelligent gleam.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked with much reluctance.

"Yamato" he replied gently.

Sasuke bristled at the tone. He wasn't some damn kid that needed to be spoken gently too, or some frightened rabbit that would be scared off with a few words. He was a full-grown adult. His mental state had been such for many years. Just because his legal earning of that title had been only months ago, did not mean he needed to be coddled or spoken down to. Who did this guy think he was?

"You're more persuasive than I gave you credit for Yamato-san" He said eyeing the man with anger and slight suspicion.

At this rather unhappy observation from the Uchiha prodigy, Yamato straightened from the wall he had been leaning against. His white robes with the blue sigils, and kerchief signifying his rank, rustled with the movement. Bringing a tan weathered hand up to the blue material of his kerchief he stroked it with two fingers as if out of habit, as one would twirl a lock of hair or bite nails. After fingering his kerchief thoughtfully for a moment Yamato sighed looking at Sasuke with a small smile.

"Does this mean that you will go along with the council's decision?" he asked.

'Like I have a choice.' Sasuke thought bitterly.

There was a lot the council could do to make his life more miserable than it already was, should he refuse. Bile rose in his throat at the thought. Outwardly he remained stoic and impassive, the only indication of his ire being the small crinkle of skin between his eyes.

"Yes, for the time being." he replied coolly.

Yamato stared at him for a moment longer before turning and saying casually. "A limo will be waiting for you at the front entrance at 1900 hours. Try not to be late, ne?"

That said, the Representative walked briskly down the dimly lit hallway leaving Sasuke behind to seethe.

'Those devils! Trapping me into another useless commitment.'

Angry enough to commit murder, he bit his lip until there was a warm steady trickle sliding down his chin. Turning he stalked down the hall to his room. Fists clenched tightly at his sides his nails biting into the flesh of his palm drawing more pinpricks of blood. He had already punched enough holes in his wall for one month. The Uchiha decided then that he needed better control. Maybe after he calmed he would participate in some relaxing yoga.

But his peace had been disrupted; it would be hours before he could calm himself enough to resume studying or exercising. For a time he would go into that black hole of memories, where he would indulge in unspeakable and weird things. Afterwards, standing blankly in front of his parents' bedroom, not daring to go inside, but unable to turn away. No one knew about these 'fits' and he was determined that even a lowly furry shouldn't find out. Better control, that's what he needed to achieve. As he slid opened the door to his room he was hit with a queasy feeling. Bringing a pale hand to his front, Sasuke clenched the blue material of his shirt tightly.

He had a very bad feeling about this.

/

Uchiha Sasuke was not someone people would call friendly. He did not go to parties or any other social callings, and any hobbies he had would not be considered fun by the general public. His attitude was arrogant, cold and distant. Much too serious for one his age, he was, in short, a bastard. That however, did not stop him from being popular.

Some problems the ever brooding prodigy had were that the Council always wanted his opinion on one frivolous thing or another, or made him attend functions of 'great importance.' He had to repel many pigheaded, clingy women who wanted dates. Worse yet was telling off the men who wanted him as a friend, dates he could deal with. Friendship was an entirely different matter, one he could not afford to get into, he'd been through those muddy waters already. No doubt they only wanted to extort his money and ask for favors anyway. That was hard to admit because secretly he wanted a friend to confide in. But he didn't trust people enough to gain one.

Sasuke could not get rid of his heritage. Changing his attitude, and staying away from most civilization, did not change who he was. Being the last of his family had left him with a lot of money. The Uchiha's had already acquired a vast amount of wealth living. Being as most citizens called them 'The defenders of the flame.' Owning their own district and running half the town with the police force, the Uchiha's were a clan many respected. After they had all died, the life insurance had come in. Being the sole inheritance to this wealth, Sasuke became the richest man in Konoha.

Power was also something that attracted people to him like flies. Sasuke was one of the few remaining humans that could use life energy. Being a White king he could manipulate his body energy into actual matter and use it as a weapon, changing its size, shape and potency. His own unique power was passed down through the generations. The All Seeing Eye. The Sharingan. Bestowed upon his ancestor Madara by a wolf demon. It was known as one of the 'super powers' among the chakra users. Copying any move, concerning body energy -otherwise known as chakra or ki- was a simple task. Anything that used chakra he could copy and make his own. Seeing through illusions was his specialty. Sasuke could understand the human psyche better than most. Entering the brain through an alternate reality and confronting a person's soul could cause a breakdown in seconds. Theoretically anyway, he was still trying to obtain that particular talent.

Wealth and power were only part of the problem. The last Uchiha was also attractive. He was tall, six feet in height. Muscled, in a lithe sort of way, with pale skin most girls would envy. His hair contrasted dramatically with his skin. As it was silky straight midnight black and stuck up in the back creating a rooster tail effect. Long bangs framed high cheekbones, and served to hide coal back eyes. Lips were full without being feminine, and were more often than not curled into a disdainful sneer. And he always dressed in the latest fashion.

Maybe it was partially his fault that he had so much trouble with other humans. If he truly wanted Sasuke could have gained sixty pounds, shaved his head, and worn rags, to make himself look less than appealing. But he had always been brought up to look the best and act the best. To be the best. If he truly wanted he could have gotten rid of that. Yet he was desperately trying to keep the ties with his family, trying not to lose himself. Trying to fix shattered glass with tape, pretending that the remnants were whole even as they sliced him to pieces.

The council may not have realized it, but they were putting the brunette in a very bad position. He had only two goals in life. One was to become stronger, so that no one would ever be able to take away what was precious to him. The second was to revive his clan.

To obtain those goals he trained relentlessly. Studying every technique he could get his hands on. Training until his body refused to move was a daily ritual. He was always striving to gain more. To have more. It kept him from reliving the past. Kept him sane.

Bringing someone else into his life would disrupt his routine. It would disrupt HIM. If he were being honest with himself, he might have acknowledged his need for another being. The need for contact. But he was stubborn and refused such absurd notions. Letting them filter out of his consciousness just as they surfaced.

/

As Sasuke walked out to the gates of his mansion, he wondered idly if the furry he got would be good for him. A constant sparring partner would be nice. Kakashi, his mentor, was only able to train him occasionally...

'...Maybe, maybe it won't be so bad having someone else here.' Sasuke thought, before mentally slapping himself.

He DIDN'T want another person here to annoy him. And he was damn well going to stand by that.

His limo chose that moment to pull up to the front gate. It was three doors long- small for a limo- and a shiny maroon. Coming to a stop the compressed air that was let out of the jets on the bottom of the limo, let out a smaller amount and lowered so that it hovered a foot above ground. Steam began spouting from the coolant jets under the engine. The lights on the underside glowed invitingly.

Sasuke glared daggers at it before opening the door himself and getting in, not wanting to wait for the driver to do it for him. It wasn't as if he was an invalid either, being perfectly capable of opening his own doors and getting in a car. The brunette snorted at that thought. Long ago he had always been excited and proud to have people wait on him, showing off his status and good fortune. That feeling had faded and died long ago, along with other things.

The driver looked at him through the glass opening startled, before settling back in the seat he had been in the process of getting out of.

"Sasuke-sama?" The driver questioned somewhat tentatively.

"Just drive me to wherever you're taking me." Sasuke bit back.

The driver, Yuki, so his tag said, turned a shade whiter and nodded putting the limo in gear. It rose the standard height, and shot forward. The flame powered jets coming to life and making the car gain speed.

Traffic at this hour was light. Late sunset saw most people in their homes getting ready to either venture out again or to quietly relax with family. The highway rose some 100 feet above the rest of the city. Often changed into different positions, to suit the cities purpose. Ramps were spotted every few hundred feet and went on a decline of 40 degrees down into the streets.

Konoha was getting ready for the night. All the decent shops were closing, while others such as brothels, slavery houses, and clubs were opening for business. The bright lights flashed and beckoned unsuspecting passers-by. Begging for attention and money. Music with a powerful beat shook the ground at random intervals. Young men and women flocked the streets. Wearing skimpy clothes, and heavy make-up. Sasuke sneered at them. They thought they were so cool. Being out at night showing off their independence. They didn't know how painful it was to lose the people they were no doubt rebelling against. Spreading their legs and snuffing substance that killed their already shriveled brains. Humanity was certainly reverting back on the evolutionary scale. He wondered whether he would have been like those people too, had his circumstances been different. The thought made him shudder.

After about twenty minutes of driving along intersecting highways, Yuki took an off ramp and pulled in front of a large brick building. Flickering green neon letters adorned the front proclaiming;

'Chousho's Furry and slave department store! Prices and items for everyone and anyone!'

Sasuke scowled at the sign. Items? Is that really what people thought of furries? The Uchiha didn't care much for slavery. He felt that humans were lazy enough as it was and didn't need the help of being that were more powerful than they were. It must have come from his mother Mikoto. She had been very outspoken against slavery, often organizing demonstrations that the council disapproved of, but could do nothing about. She definitely wouldn't approve of what he was being forced to do.

"Is something the matter Sasuke-sama?" Yuki asked from the driver's seat.

Sasuke looked at him coldly for a moment. Now wasn't the time to think about his mother. She wasn't here, and thinking about her would only make this task more difficult. Carefully he slid his indifferent mask back into place. Something he had perfected over the years. He found it kept him safe. Keeping his emotions in check was the key to his sordid existence.

Who gave a shit about the monsters anyway? He had his own problems.

"No." he said, at last and got out of the car.

At the entrance a plump man, who called himself Taro, greeted him while ushering him into the store. Once inside Sasuke's lips turned down further. The place was full of Furry filled cages. Plaques above the cages told the names, ages and power or manner of the being inside as well as the prices. It was repulsive.

"May I ask what you're looking for...?" Taro asked trailing off.

Sasuke knowing what he wanted answered the man's inquiry. "Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke"

The man's eyes widened, in realization. Sasuke felt a moment of smugness before he squashed it down. Old habits and feelings died hard.

"I am looking for a furry, preferably one with a decent level of power and knowledge of martial arts and standard weaponry." He said stiffly.

He loathed himself for even saying THAT. It was like he was buying a laser cannon or something, not a living breathing creature that could obviously had a brain. Taro looked thoughtful for a moment before leading Sasuke towards the back of the store. Cries and pleadings for help followed him, and the prodigy thought he might well and truly be sick.

It was like they were animals.

His stomach did an unpleasant flop with the thought. He didn't often feel sorry for people. But putting a being in a cage, only able to do what you were told, pulled at even his heartstrings… Not that he had any.

The pleas were getting louder, and more frequent. The black eyed man was starting to feel slightly panicked. He was sorely tempted to leave the store and tell the council exactly where they could shove their decisions, when at last they came to somewhat a secluded row of cages. Here the cries for help were kept to a minimum. The furries here either had some pride, or were too dumb to know what was happening.

"We have a variety of Furry's here. Standard level of power ranging is from 7-10 on the chi scale. Each one has the basic knowledge of fighting and defense." Taro said somewhat proudly.

Sasuke decided to ignore him -so he wouldn't be tempted to choke him for taking pride in caged beings- in favor of looking at the cages and their inhabitants. Most were a type of canine furry but there were some feline furry's as well. Sasuke didn't really care for any of them. They all looked at him with dull begging eyes and pleaded for him to buy them, boasting all sorts of promises and talents. They had no fight left in them, no personality and no life. Just utter sorrow and acceptance.

A little disappointed Sasuke came to the end of the row, when a Furry caught his eye. Intrigued he stopped and peered into the cage. The Furry inside was different from the others. Rather he got glanced at and then ignored. Now interested he glanced at the plaque adorning the top of the cage.

'Uzumaki Naruto, approximately two decades of age, Fox (canine) Furry, power level 10'

Sasuke was startled, a fox furry? But those were quite rare. Looking closely at the dubbed Naruto he saw that the boy had golden skin and a shock of bright blonde hair. No… It was more of a gold color. The color of ripe wheat, glistening against a summer sunrise. His cheeks had whisker like markings, and the ears on the top of his head were a light red with black tips. The long sleek tail peeking out of the demon shorts was a shade darker than the ears, and twitched angrily. The fox looked to be about 5'10 and was lightly muscled maybe a bit thicker than Sasuke himself. He wore the standard overly large white shirt and shorts of a slave. In fact, this particular furry's clothes seemed even more disheveled and unclean than the others.

But what really caught Sasuke's attention were the kitsune's eyes. Crimson with a small cat shaped pupil, the glittered in the dim light, full or fire and rage. Sasuke had never seen such eyes on a furry before, usually what he encountered when looking into the eyes of the slaves, was a soulless pit.

Another moment of staring and he heard a growl, and was barely able to stumble backward in time, to save himself from bodily harm. The furry had thrown himself forward and tried to sink his claws into the Uchiha's face. Sasuke was stunned. Few people were able to catch him off guard like that. More surprising was that a Furry had the guts to accomplish it. Most knew to be contrite and obedient. It was obvious why Naruto was ranked 10 on the chi scale. Of course he had been distracted and naive in thinking that the slave would stay obedient, but still it was skill, and Sasuke knew enough to recognize and give credit.

"What the Hell are you staring at teme!" The fox demon snarled.

Sasuke's lips thinned a moment before opening in an attempt of retort, but Taro chose this moment to bustle over. He looked furious as he pulled a lever sitting at the side of the cage. A shocking amount of electricity surged through the chains binding the kitsune's wrists and ankles. Naruto cried out in pain, eyes rolling into the back of his head. As the power receded he slumped boneless to the floor. Sasuke watched in disgust and outrage. None of the other furry's had chains.

"Filthy demon!" Taro exclaimed, before turning to Sasuke "I wouldn't recommend that one. He can't be controlled and is quite violent."

Sasuke merely glared at the man. He wanted this furry. This one was obviously a fighter. This one wouldn't get attached to him. This one wasn't dead inside.

'And it's rare.' he admitted to himself.

The Uchiha's had a liking for rare things. A trait that seemed to be rearing its ugly head now, even if it had been years since Sasuke had associated with another Uchiha it seemed he still kept some of their habits.

He looked at the pricing on the fox and grinned somewhat evilly. 7,000 gold pieces. The Council had agreed to pay for his furry in exchange for his compliance. This amount could buy someone a house. Grated it would be more of a hovel than a house, but it was the principle of the thing. It would serve the old geezers right. It gave him even more incentive to buy this furry.

"I want him." Sasuke stated plainly.

Taro sputtered and looked pained for all of two seconds before he too looked at the price tag.

"If that is what you wish Sasuke-sama, come this way. I will set you up with its papers and the standard equipment." Taro said gleefully.

Sasuke smirked and followed. Both missed the snarling and cursing that came from the cage moments later.

I'm dipping my feet into the waters of the FF,net community. I am not confident in my computer skills, so I can't say I like how this chapter is formatted. I would love to get reviews, I like to hear what people think about my stories and I would also like to see how well this is accepted. Please refrain from mindless flames, I'm sure that there is something else you could be doing with your time, instead of deliberate meanness to someone you have never met.

I hope to post the second chapter sometime soon! Please don't hesitate to leave a review.

Over and out

Chishio


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Don't own, don't profit.

WARNING: angst, violence.

A/N: So I know nothing about . I probably confused some people with my non post earlier. Hopefully this will fix everything. I will try my best figure out how this works. I'm computer illiterate, please bare with me! I apologize for any frustration or confusion you may have felt!

There will be some mentions of heaven and hell in this chapter. Probably not in the best of light either. Just so you're all forewarned.

Chapter 2: The problem with being born

It wasn't that Naruto Uzumaki had never had any happy moments in his life. It was just that he couldn't remember them. Or maybe it was because all the 'happy' times had been fantasies. Sleep was the only time he didn't feel it. He didn't dream when he was sleeping like most people.

_"Monster"_

Alone, abandoned, betrayed.

Uzumaki Naruto didn't have nightmares. He was living one. What was there to have nightmares about, when you couldn't even imagine a worse scenario from what you were living? Naruto almost wished he could have nightmares, and then he might be able to be grateful for what he had. To know there were people or situations that was worse.

Often he would stare at the walls of his cage with blank eyes indulging in fantasies. Mostly about people with big smiles and blurry faces inviting him out for lunch. They would go to a little hole-in-the-wall café and eat while enjoying pleasant banter, and bringing up fond memories. Only later would he realize he had been having a fantasy of something he had witnessed on one outing or another, for one master or another. Then the happy fantasy would turn into him staining all those white smiles with blood.

He wanted to be free of it all. To make the never ending black void that was his soul disappear. Once upon a time he had been different, which might have been proven with pictures, except there weren't any. Not of Naruto, nor of many other furries, none that were pleasant anyway, none with smiles and laughter. But indeed long ago there had been a cerulean blue sparkle that had accompanied a cheeky grin and a fierce attitude, that wasn't totally murderous. But a cattle prod and an old man had driven that boy away. Innocence had been lost in most ways, and it was now hard to bring forth more than a sneer when there was no hope. How could a person be hopeful when you were living in a cage? Watching all the happy people pass you by, wishing you could join them.

But he was a slave. He would never be able to join in the happy banter and affectionate caresses humans were always bestowing upon each other. If he were to engage in any type of those activities, he would be looked at with even more contempt than he received now. Furries were not to enjoy life, they existed to aid the humans in their further destruction of their pathetic lives. So went Naruto's opinion. What creature would want to indulge in any type of joyous moment with a furry? Even being completely submissive was disgusting, to the humans. But still it was better than being happy; there was absolutely nothing he could do to please the humans. He would always be behind bars.

_"Don't look at it"_

_"Monster"_

_"Filthy demon"_

Of course he hadn't always lived in a cage. At one point he had even had a mother and a father. People, who had loved and accepted him as a whole, though he couldn't remember them, couldn't conjure up their faces in his mind. Just fuzzy lines and dim voices, but he remembered that they had been loving voices. That hurt, not being able to remember the only people who had ever really loved you. Long ago Naruto Uzumaki had been happy, once his heart had been whole.

It didn't look like it but he was bleeding from a wound that never closed.

Someone had once told him that a wounded heart was the hardest to mend. But he had been told many things. Most of them lies. He often wondered if everything was a lie. Maybe he had been lied to that time too. Maybe his heart could be mended. But he was probably just deluding himself. Being stupid and naive again, and too optimistic for his own good, for his own sanity.

Not that anyone wanted to heal the fox furry that had brought 'misfortune' to the lives of all the normal 'innocent' people of this fucking god forsaken city. He was even different from the other furries. People didn't like different. Different was uncertain. Different was dangerous. People were almost entirely incapable of submitting themselves to change. Their minds were too closed off, too used to the things that were.

There were very few fox furries in the world. The ones that came about from the human demon couplings were kept in the demon forests. Fox were sly and clever animals. They knew of the slavery that took place in the cities. At least the forest was safe from that. Although in that place predators lurked everywhere. Contempt wasn't expressed by harsh words. Rather with sharp teeth and slashing claws. Yet fast and quick was better than this slow festering wound of the soul.

Naruto had lived there once, until THAT tragedy struck.

The tragedy, the one that had ever branded him as a cruel, blood thirsty, demon. He hadn't even been present for it. Not that the humans cared about that. They only cared about their petty hurts. But it seemed to Naruto that he at least should have been able to bear witness to the event that had forever shaped his life in such a negative way. Who cared about a fox furries feelings anyway? Furries didn't have feelings. So the general consensus said. The humans had to have something to lash out at anyway. It didn't matter that it hadn't been his fault.

A bitter smile tugged at his lips, but didn't quite make it, as he shifted restlessly. There was nothing he could do; he had come to accept that fact. Though it didn't mean the rest of the world needed to know. If he was going to go down he was gonna fight till the end.

Naruto was not like most slaves. He was not docile or beholden to his masters every whim. What point was there in that? They masters would always hate the slaves. Why not give them a reason for doing so? Being submissive may save some from being beaten as often, but he felt no need to shirk away from it. Being beaten was proof that someone saw you. That someone was acknowledging.

Naruto would keep up this angry at the world act for the rest of his life. No matter how tired he got. No matter how much he wanted to lay his tired head down, and let fate take its course. Most people hid behind a mask. Naruto was no exception. Even though he was a...

_"Disgusting Monster!"_

…with a life that wasn't worth living.

And why did people call him disgusting? Because he had been born? Because he looked a little different, than most humans? It wasn't like he had had a choice in the matter. You didn't choose who you were born to. At least there damn well better not have been, cause he sure as hell wouldn't have signed up for this. He could not stop the way he was, or who he was. They say that blood meant nothing when it came to achieving your goals. Whoever had come up with that had been stupid, naïve, and most certainly human. Blood was everything. It was all people really saw, the outer image.

Why did he have to be plagued by these memories anyway? But there really was nothing else to think about. Nothing to do, and certainly, nowhere to go or hide. He was drowning in a sea of dark memories. And it was slowly driving him insane. Going over the same black thoughts was bound to crack any person. Only being able to dwell on the bad things in life and having nothing to look forward to. No hope for the future. It was a wonder he still had any will left in him.

Chains kept him tightly in his place. Controlled with electricity, so that he couldn't use his powers. He couldn't escape the growing insanity. The last time he'd tried to form a ball of chakra he had been unconscious for over a week due to his own power being forced back through his body. He couldn't leave this hell no matter how hard he tried. It was getting harder and harder to even think to try.

Running away was no longer an option after the last time. The last time he had been completely broken. Left to realize just how cruel the world was. How bleak his outlook on life really was. That he was alone in a haunted cold world. No one wanted him, and certainly no one needed him.

At least in the last place he'd had some friends. But then he'd been betrayed.

Sold out.

_'Happiness is something you will never achieve Naruto-kun, you are alone.'_

...But he wasn't going to think about that. That one memory was too painful. Naruto clutched his chest, clawed fingers fisting into the material of the overlarge blood stained shirt he wore. Remnants of his misbehavior, his hate and the hate of the outside world. Mental pain was physical pain in the worst form. His chest throbbed and he whimpered softly. His blonde bangs covered eyes that were now a permanent red.

He wasn't the same trusting kid anymore; his keepers had made sure of that. How could you be trusting when everyone you had ever given it to threw it back in your face?

Some days he would sit on the floor of his cage with black eyes and wish for death. Wished for the blackness that would take him away from this place, to a place where words were meaningless. A place he would be loved and wanted. But then he would remember the words of his mentor.

_"Naruto, this world may be cruel and unkind. It may be harsh, and unforgiving but it's the only one we have. You only have one life to live. Live it well and to the fullest have no regrets. This world may not be perfect but there is a far more sinister place."_

Hell. That was the one thing Naruto truly feared. It was hard to imagine any place worse than this. But his precious mentor had said there was. So even if it was only an evil assumption humans had, he would believe it. The only person he had ever really loved had assured him it was real. That was one of the few things that kept him going these days. He didn't want to leave this place only to end up in a worse predicament.

Because he was sure he would never reach the place humans praised and worshipped. The place he could grow wings and fly free of all the hate and injustice. Naruto would never grow wings. He would stay firmly grounded in a dark place called reality. No matter how much he fantasized. Yet even these fantasies were hard on him. Though Naruto did not much believe that there was a heaven, even the concept of it seemed a little ridiculous to him. For one thing, he had yet to meet any human that had maintained the strict code you had to abide by to get in. The second reason was that Naruto knew that clouds were made of water, and lastly there was no way any angels were looking favorably down on earth.

The fox stared dejectedly at his feet, watching them curl and flex on the floor. He wished he could get outside. At least to just stretch, feel the wind in his face, the tickle of cold grass on his bare feet, the smell of flowers and trees, and the feel of sunshine. Then he would know that he was still alive. How long had he been in this cage? Seven months? He hadn't been outside in seven months. The thought made his ears droop, and his neck slouch. Fox were known to have a great love for the outdoors, for running wild in the wind. Keeping them locked up was the worst torture imaginable. But maybe that was the reason he was being kept here.

The blonde fox's ears twitched suddenly, and his posture that had been relatively relaxed stiffened, hearing footsteps coming closer to his cage. He crouched on all fours, his bare feet sliding against newspaper that littered the bottom of his cage. It was probably keeper.

He snarled softly and crawled warily to the front of his cage to peer through the bars. Was keeper coming to beat him? The daily ritual meant to remind Naruto that escape was impossible, and that obedience was the only thing tolerated by his 'betters'. But what met his eyes was not the face of his master but of another.

A boy… No the human was older, showing only faint traces of the coltish years he had obviously only recently left. Naruto's own age then. The man was walking along the aisle looking into the cages with disinterest and at some moments, pity and slight disgust. The stranger was relatively good looking (he thought absently) with pale skin, black hair with bangs that hung low on high cheeks to frame an angular face. The man looked to be about the same height as himself when he was upright maybe a little taller. He was well built and his stance screamed of arrogance and aloofness. But it also held something dark, something sinister. It went along with the humans eyes. Black as a moonless night, black as despair, a swirling vortex of cold sadness and anger. It was strangely familiar.

Snarling Naruto turned away, going to the back of his cage to hide in the shadows. He didn't want this strangers pity, didn't want to be looked at. Didn't want to be intrigued by those black eyes, so much like his own. He loathed the people that came to buy the keepers 'merchandise.' He knew those people thought of the furries as scum. Dirt beneath their heels.

_"Monsters"_

It had never occurred to him that someone buying him would make his situation better. The only people who would even consider buying him would want him as a guardian, as he really had no skill in any other area and was so powerful. Naruto very much doubted he would be chosen as such. The keeper would see to that. Naruto was always attempting bodily harm on the humans that came to inspect him. He knew he was violent and uncooperative. Who would want a furry that wanted to sink its fangs into their neck? A furry that would turn on you wasn't desired by most.

He was too expensive anyway.

Hearing the soft shuffling of footsteps stop at his cage, he turned angry eyes on the arrogant bastard that dared look at him with that emotionless face. Hatred hissed in his veins at the thought of anyone seeing him like this. Caged like an animal, helpless and defenseless. His entire body tensed as their eyes met, inky black and fiery red. The look the human was giving him made his blood boil; curiosity and pity. Naruto didn't need pity. He needed salvation. He wasn't something to be ogled at like the animals in a zoo children were always gushing about.

Naruto could pity those animals and share their pain. The pain of people looking in at you, while living in a concrete cage. Amusing the ones that would have nothing to do with you. Only able to dream of a better life. Or worse yet remembering a free life and knowing you would never see it again.

He turned his eyes away attempting to ignore the human that was openly gaping at him. After a few more moments of the man just staring at him Naruto began to feel cornered.

Needless to say he didn't like to feel anymore cornered than he already was.

Feeling his muscles coil he readied himself. He would make this asshole regret ever setting eyes on him, for ever looking at him with pity. Snarling suddenly he twisted, and lunged at the cage door trying desperately to get his hand through the bars far enough to bury his nails into soft flesh, to feel the warm blood. The draining of the life he so desperately wanted. But the bastard moved away so that the tips of Naruto's claws snatched at air. He took in the look of surprise and confusion on the males face, drinking it up as if it were the purest elixir of life. It served the jerk right. Did he think he was so mighty?

"What the Hell are you staring at teme!" he growled

He wasn't a mindless tool to use as others pleased. But just as that smug thought came it vanished, turning into a feeling of anxiety. His attack had missed and he would pay dearly for that.

Glaring defiantly at the keeper who was looking murderous beside the potential costumer, he braced himself, knowing what was coming. Through distant eyes he saw the hand of the keeper go towards the switch that controlled the electric chains. It was almost like he was floating, an out of body experience. But he knew the pain would be unbearable, had felt it before. It was cruel and unforgiving. It was like all the hatred was manifested into pain and thrust into his body. Curling in on himself he tried to escape the pain, and just as he thought he would die it was over.

Naruto slumped to his vision went white.

Groggily Naruto opened his eyes. He had only been in the black bliss for a few precious seconds. Damn his demon blood. It would not let him sleep too long if he had been through tremendous pain. It would think it was in grave danger and try it's best to heal quickly and be alert. He hurt all over, and loudly cursed the humans that had been standing in front of his cage moments before. Naruto half wanted to remain in a state of unawareness. The blonde knew it was giving up, but at times that seemed like the only option he had. The only thing he could do.

'Well that probably scared the bastard off, he won't be coming back to bother me.' he thought trying to give himself a small comfort.

Sadly for the half demon that would turn out not to be true.

Just a few moments after curling into a ball to try and sleep off the effects of the electrical burns, he heard footsteps again. Snarling he moved further into the cage a small pout on his face. Why couldn't he ever be left alone when he wanted to be? The keeper was probably coming to beat him for driving off yet another customer. He sighed and turned his face away from the opening in his cage. Maybe if he pretended to still be unconscious the keeper would leave him alone. But he had little hope for that. Keeper didn't care about his state of consciousness. He would be beaten anyway.

"I would caution you with him. He doesn't like humans, and has been known to seriously hurt the few who have tried to use him in the past." Taro's voice came sounding happy.

Naruto felt cold dread settle in the pit of his stomach. Keeper wasn't alone. He sounded happy and he was talking about…

"Tch it will be fine Taro san. I'm sure with...this..." there was a pause in the others voice until he started up again, disgust apparent. "Restraining collar it won't be a problem"

Against Naruto's will his whole body twitched at the last phrase. Collar? Chains were bad enough, but a fucking collar? No, he couldn't handle that. Springing to his feet he backed into the other end of his cage. His feigned sleep forgotten, eyeing the two males in front of him with trepidation.

Panic settled in. A hot emotion, that made his heart pound and rational thought fly out the window. Thoughts of being left outside chained and bound. Left for dead. Panting he gripped the bars of his cage in fear. He had to escape. Damn the consequences, nothing was worse than a collar, worse than what he had endured with his last keeper.

The dark haired one, had a disgruntled expression on his face. His hand held a box that looked to have Naruto's few belongings, and the standard equipment for a purchase of a furry, and was looking at Naruto with boredom and complete calm.

The keeper looked worried for a moment, before he spoke to Naruto.

"Don't resist demon, or I'll have you shocked to within an inch of your life!" he declared trying and failing to sound unafraid. Taro strode forward and produced a key from his pocket. Looking at the caged furry warily he opened the door.

Naruto who had kept still and silent, lunged forward, desperation driving him. Throwing an arm out he grabbed the Keepers shoulder and thrust him aside hearing the body hit the other side of the cage with a sickening crack! He had put enough force into the shove to send a normal person 3 or 4 meters from him. With the cage in the way, the impact was brutal. The master had probably broken several ribs and his shoulder.

Naruto was a few steps out of the cage, feeling the sweet taste of freedom, when he was abruptly pulled backwards. Falling onto his back he looked around bewildered. Until he regained the wits he had lost in his panic to escape.

He was still chained.

Damn.

His new master was giving him a funny look.

"You knocked him out idiot" the black eyed man said sounding bored.

"I know that bastard!" was Naruto's reply. He looked from the brunette to the lever and for a moment didn't know how to proceed. Would this man shock him as well?

There was a sigh from the human who had bought him. Setting the box to the floor he walked neatly and with precise steps toward Naruto, who flinched as he got closer. But was simply stepped around. Crouching next to the prostrate form of keeper, the man carefully prodded the form with his foot, a disgusted look on his face. Seemingly spotting something he made a pleased sound in his throat and produced a set of keys.

"Now, let's get those off you and get the fuck out of this dump" he said eloquently

Naruto was frozen; he didn't respond or twitch when the chains came off his ankles. Though he did flinch, when a set of pale hand touched his wrists. Why was this one willing to touch a furry but not a human like Taro? The man's hands were softly calloused and gentle. It was bewildering. There was no pain from the light touch. Naruto flinched again as the cuffs came off entirely.

"Scared of me dobe?" a mocking voice asked.

Anger returned in place of confusion and he bristled. "You wish asshole!"

The taller male only chuckled and flung the chains on his wrists away. Throwing the key carelessly behind him toward the end of the aisle, he turned to the fox furry.

"Well? Are you just going to sit there or are you coming?" He asked a cocky smirk on his face as he bent to pick up the box.

Stunned Naruto could only nod dumbly and stand. The other shut the cage door with a sinister look on his face. The furry could only stare. What was up with this human? Why was he treating keeper like a slave, but himself like a person? What trick was this? Why hadn't he shocked him? Naruto watched as his new master turned his back on keeper and walked away.

"Well come on! I don't have all day Usuratonkatchi!" The human called over his shoulder.

The half fox demon gave one last bewildered look at the cage which now held a trapped Taro, and followed.

It wasn't until he was in the hover limo that he realized he had missed his chance to escape.

Damn.

Please review! It boosts my ego and helps me write faster!

Chishio


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah it's FAN fiction, meaning I am but a fan of the manga **_**Naruto**_**, I don't own it.**

"_I will never be satisfied with what fucking humans give me. I will only be satisfied when I can reach out and grab it with my own hands." - Naruto_

Chapter 3: What binds us together?

The silence in the car was deafening, which was making a certain Uchihas blood simmer at a low boil in agitation of that fact. This terrible silence unnerved Sasuke, who generally loved all things to be silent. He tried not to let his feelings of the situation show, going for a cool unconcerned look. Cradling his cheek in his palm he gazed out into the city lights, but the crease between his brows and the twitch of his fingers against his flesh gave him away. Or would have, if anyone had been paying attention. Pressed up against the window hips turned away from the only other breathing entity in the back seat, Naruto certainly was not. It was as if he was trying to get as far away from the Sharingan user as possible. Molding himself against the cars leather door and doing his best to become one with it. Occasionally the fox's ears would twitch while looking out the window, as something caught his eye, but that was it.

Sasuke was fine with silence. Having lived in a silent house for years it had become a normal state. However, when someone was with him there was always some attempt to strike up a conversation. Normally he hated that, and answered out of politeness, if even that. But for some unknown reason, it felt decidedly uncomfortable to have the half demon next to him so quiet. Not that he_ knew_ the red eyed boy or anything, but it almost seemed unnatural for the fox to be so mute, like it wasn't in his personality or something. At this thought he turned to look at the other occupant of car, which promptly turned into a glare when a pair of ear flattened onto golden locks. He had thought to start a conversation with the boy next to him several times. But what was there to talk about? He was the master and Naruto was the slave. What did one talk about when the gap in the social ladder was that wide? Though he hated the thought, he doubted that Naruto expected to be treated as a normal human, nor did Sasuke really know how to treat him as such.

He audibly snorted that thought. Missing the look Naruto gave him, as he was now gazing out his own window. What would they talk about anyway?

'Nice weather we're having, eh?'

No.

There was nothing to talk about, nothing. The sharingan user was a genius in many ways, but even he would admit that he was pretty much socially inept. Sasuke sighed, wondering why the blonde hadn't run away the moment they'd stepped outside the building. From what he'd been told, and the way the Furry acted, he had expected Naruto to make a run for it, as soon as the chains binding him had come off.

What would he have done if the other had run away? Nothing, that was what, because he had partially expected it to happen. It was almost like he had wanted it to happen. It reminded him of the olden days when his mother would raise birds. In his naive youth Sasuke had felt deep pity and sorrow for the birds in the cage, unable to spread their wings and fly off into the deep blue sky. At one time he had actually let some of them free, and was completely mystified when they returned to their cages almost immediately. Maybe that was what this was about, his inner child coming to the surface after all these years to take pity on this damned furry. What else could explain his behavior with Naruto? No, he had definitely anticipated the running away, which was another reason he had not put on the restraining collar.

The last Uchiha's eyes widened slightly before narrowing to slits. Restraint, how was he going to protect himself from being killed or harmed? He could hold his own in a fight, there were bits of glorified paper, shiny medals and whispered words of fear, to attest to this fact, but he also knew that there would be times when his guard would be down. Sleeping came to mind, something he already didn't get enough of. He imagined the bulging purple bags under his eyes that would come with his new purchase and promptly flinched at the thought. If the first thing he worried about when pondering his upcoming parting with sleep was looks, he might be in real trouble. He felt like sighing again but restrained himself, he'd been doing too much of it lately for comfort and tried to get back on track with the more pressing matter of his safety. Sasuke absolutely refused to use a collar. The furry was a slave not a dog, and it was completely idiotic that someone with his level of power would need to have a furry restrained. The thin line of his lips receded slightly at his own mini ego boost, furthering his descent into narcissism and offering a solution to his problem.

He was very good at just about everything he did, and one of the first things he had learned to master had been those. Sure Naruto would have to sleep in his room for it to work, but it wasn't as if there was any other usable room in the house at the moment. Plus he didn't relish the feeling of keeping one eye open waiting for Naruto to sneak into his room and slit his throat with (what Sasuke had noticed) were terrible long and sharp looking claws. A small groan bubbled in his chest at all this terrible inconvenience. Maybe Naruto would come to appreciate his kindness and not run away or attempt bodily harm upon him.

'… and maybe tomorrow Hyuuga will knock on my door and declare his undying love.'

This whole situation was so awkward. Damn the council to hell for making him go through this torture. Why not a robot? He could have programmed it to be the perfect companion. He also wouldn't have felt this urge to talk to a robot either. Robots had no feelings. They didn't need conversation, comfort, food, warmth, shelter, or happiness. Then again, many people thought of furries the same way.

'And there's that stupid inner child again.'

But the council had wanted someone that didn't protect him with percentages and calculations. They wanted him to have a living breathing furry who would protect him at all costs regardless of protocol, or precision. Maybe they had wanted him to have company as well. He didn't know their reasons or particularly care. There was no point in brooding about it, what was done was done. Or so he kept repeating to himself, unfortunately it didn't help much. Brooding was in his genes and was his favorite flavor of angst. But he tried for a more appropriate outlook, if only to say that he had. He fervently hoped that the awkwardness would fade over time, but realism was his inclination and that made something inside his chest shrivel a bit when thinking about the months ahead.

He felt doomed all over again.

Around midnight the hover limo came to a stop in front of the Uchiha mansion. Glad to finally be able to get away from the tense atmosphere, Sasuke quickly opened the door and got out. The night air was cool against his face, and refreshing after the awful stench of hatred in the car. Sasuke reached his arms above his head and stretched, groaning slightly in satisfaction at the crack of popping joints. It sounded like breaking bones. Noticing that the furry had not yet made an appearance he went around to the other side of the car and opened the door.

Naruto tumbled out and nearly fell face first on the ground. Spinning he was able to land on all fours clumsily. After righting himself awkwardly, he spit out some unintelligible words and glared up at his new owner.

"What the hell? Asshole! I can get the door myself!"

Sasuke didn't reply instead he grabbed the fox by the arm and hauled him up. It would have been pointless to punch this unintelligent, rude, idiot out here. He would wait until they were inside and trapped, that way the police wouldn't feel the need to get involved and he could lose his temper. Holding the blonde beside him he reached into the limo and grabbed the box of Naruto's things with his other free hand. Once he had the box securely under his arm he kicked the door shut with his foot. Grunting he pulled Naruto toward the large gates of his house. When the other didn't put up any resistance, he looked back to find his arm being stared at. Was the fox that uncomfortable with touch? He had flinched when Sasuke had touched his wrists too... Shrugging it off, he kept walking until he came to the gates.

As he stopped in front of the large wooden structure the limo drove off. Sasuke felt himself relax if only slightly at that. The reminder of how things used to be was better off far away from his domain. Though he did admit to feeling a little miffed that the driver hadn't at least made an attempt to be helpful.

'The service was definitely lacking' A childish voice whispered in his head. He ignored the voice with great difficult and instead focused on the warm skin under his palm and the light coating of sweat on his palms. He took a deep breath and turned his eyes to the gates of his home, his hell, his prison.

Jabbing the red button on the door with his elbow he stated his name in a clear tone, and put his eye to the scanner. There was the familiar, 'access granted' and the doors swung open. He smirked slightly at the gasp that came from his current captive. He knew his house and all its advanced features were impressive, especially to a first timer.

His house was old. Extremely so and was in accordance built in the old way. The wooden main house loomed over the vast expanse of falling structure, endless gardens, and a pristine lake. It also may have been the state of decay that caused the gasp, but Sasuke liked to remain optimistic when it came to his property.

The main house boasted a wrap-around porch and a number of carved columns that depicted great battle scenes. There was not one part of the house that didn't show signs of wear, but the grandiose and intimidating structure made the signs of neglect hardly noticeable.

The path to the house had once been paved with beautifully carved jade stones. But now they were covered in dirt, moss and other forms of green shrubbery. The grass was knee height, and weeds attempted to choke the life out of the few surviving hydrangeas, and sakura trees. There had been more flowers at one point, but they could not survive the 'care' the new master gave them. Which was complete ignorance and an uncaring attitude.

What had once been the guest house was now just a half standing burned structure, run down by vines and looking like a horrible skeleton in the yard. Yet just beyond was a decorated red bridge, which gleamed in the moonlight and showed no signs of abuse. Underneath the bridge was a small pristine pond, lilies gently floating on its surface. So different from the rest of the property, it seemed to breathe life into the dilapidated state of the rest of mansion. An unnatural stillness permeated the area, as if suspended in a state where time and motion were meaningless. It flooded into Sasukes veins, familiar, yet still feeling like poison, until a koi jumped out of the pond trying desperately for the yellow moon that seemed so close but so far away from its dark prison.

Sasuke's chest throbbed in empathy before he felt the muscles in the arm he was holding tense. Knowing what the fox had finally decided to do, he dropped his box. Reaching behind himself he grabbed onto Naruto's other hand and flung him over his shoulder onto the ground. Distantly he heard the gates close behind him, it made him feel trapped, and he tried not to show it on his face.

Naruto would not be able to get out of here on his own. His property was covered in an energy bubble, a force that was powered by the wind, sun and his own chakra. It would take the power of ten men to break through the protective bubble, and even then, it would be done with great injury. He would know, as he had tried it himself.

His eyes fixed on the boy who was gasping for air on the ground. Sneering he made to stand over the fox. Intimidation was a technique that wasn't to be taken lightly.

"I wouldn't try that again. You may not think it, but I can hold my own in a fight. You are here at the Konoha council's request, not because I felt the need to have you. I don't want to have to keep restraining you, don't try to leave. Next time you do I won't be so gentle." Sasuke's voice was somewhere below subzero.

But he was finding it hard to care about that. He was tired, and wanted sleep. Dealing with a stubborn run away furry wasn't on his list of joys. Maybe he should have thought about that before he had made his purchase.

'No it's better to have one with some spirit than one that's dead inside.'

Letting his breath out in a rude way he held out a hand only to have it batted away. He probably should have expected that, but it didn't lessen his indignation. The fox stood up and brushed himself off. Growling he made eye contact with the Uchiha.

"I guess I underestimated you. Don't worry it won't happen again."

There was an odd smile on the half demons face, when he said this, as if it was not accustomed to being shown. It completely clashed with the fire and intensity of the red slitted eyes, and was very obviously not genuine. Sasuke didn't know whether the demon had meant he wouldn't run away again or he wouldn't underestimate him again. Either one was possible, but Sasuke had the feeling it was the latter. He was almost looking forward to it.

Snorting he picked up the box again and grabbed the Furry's arm. This time the fox did protest. He tried to wrench his arm away and began snarling a colorful stream of obscenities of which Sasuke was not at all impressed with. Gritting his teeth in agitation, Sasuke sent a brief surge of chakra through his hand. He heard the hiss of pain, and felt satisfaction streak through him, when the slave stopped struggling. The idiot would learn.

Opening the shougi screen he shoved Naruto inside without care. Flicking on the lights he made toward the hallway. Walking through the formal living room he decided he might as well give a brief tour now that the blonde would be staying here.

"This is the formal living room, I don't come in here, and it isn't used much."

That much was quite obvious. The furniture had the faded look that was brought about by neglect and age. The paintings were yellowed and crackling. While the entire room itself was covered in a considerable layer of dust. It was made even creepier by the set of footprints that seemed to meander aimlessly about in the gray coating. It reminded one of ghosts, but the owner wasn't much for cleaning and certainly not for this particular place.

Opening the second set of shoji he stepped into the formal dining room.

"This is the same I don't come in here much."

At least this room fared a little better. The low table and cushions were in relatively good condition. But that was only because he'd had to entertain those damn Hyuuga's not too long ago.

Making his way down the hall he pointed to a door on the right side.

"That's the kitchen"

"I'm guessing even you use that one eh bastard, or do you suck out the blood of your victims when you come out at night? Sallow skinned jack ass." the demon muttered his voice laced with venom and sarcasm alike.

Sasuke smirked. At the very least the fox would oil his rusty verbal skills.

Further down the hall he showed Naruto the bath. The slave stared at it wide eyed and with barely concealed awe.

That was an understandable reaction. His bath was huge. With its five different washing stations and tub that would seat at least 15 men. It had been necessary, back when his whole family had resided here.

Glancing at the disheveled, dirty and bloodstained appearance of his guest, he thought that maybe Naruto should take a bath now, but dismissed the idea as fast as it had come. He was tired and wasn't up for taking a bath. He would deal with the smell and the grime on his pristine sheets until tomorrow.

After showing Naruto the Library, Den, toilet, and various other rooms he finally came to his own. Sasuke's room was the same as it had been twelve years ago when that incident had happened. He still had the same large bed with the blue comforter, the same black bedside tables and matching dresser. The only thing different about the room now was that instead of the childish paintings he had once had on the walls making the room comforting and inviting, it now had pictures of skeletons, grotesque images of people suffering and angels of death. Perhaps he had meant for it to depict his values now, keep a reminder of his past but the look it practically screamed was "psychopath".

He set the box down beside the door and motioned for the fox to come in. When the demon was far enough in Sasuke reached over and shut the door, effectively smooshing the blonde to his chest, and trapping his form between his arms. He watched the Blonde's eyes widen almost comically, and wondered what the idiots' problem was.

"PERVERT! I won't do it! I won't sleep with you! I'm not that kind of slave!"

The fox was frantically trying to back away a panicked look in his eyes. Sasuke might have been amused if he hadn't been so mortified. He felt the blood rush to his cheeks, as he glared at the retreating male.

"Y-you JACKASS! I will not now or _ever_ want to have sex with you! Get your pea sized mind out of the gutter!" Sasuke hissed embarrassed.

Naruto had stopped his retreat but was giving him a suspicious look.

"Then why am I staying in your room?"

"Because we both know you would try to escape otherwise. This way I won't have to worry about that" was Sasuke's short reply.

"You're a pretty confident Bastard"

The Uchiha's only reply to that was a small shrug of one shoulder as he made his way over to his night stand. Picking something up off it he fingered it before turning and smirking at Naruto. His hands moved suddenly and thin wires shot from his palms to wrap around Naruto's chest effectively binding him. Giving a startled yell the blonde's Chakra flared and he snarled at the black eyed man.

"I suppose you could say that I'm confident, yes."

This statement was followed by a smirk from the brunette and a growl from the furry. Pretending not to notice the Furry and his attempts at escape Sasuke proceeded to shed his black trousers and blue shirt. Clothed in only his boxers he crawled into bed pulling the fox with him. The other had come to the bed's edge but wasn't getting in. Tired of the resistance, Sasuke gave an almighty tug, and the blonde fell into the bed with a curse. Hurriedly shortening the wires with a flick of his wrist he wrapped them around his hands and arms, and turned over. The Furry was now trapped on the bed with wires strapped to his chest pinning his arms to his sides, unable to move an inch. He seemed to be in a rather uncomfortable position, lying face down on the covers with his legs dangling over the side. Yet, the Uchiha was much too tired to care.

He heard the other's threats but did not heed them. He knew Naruto couldn't escape, and if he tried he would feel it through the wires on his arms. It may not have been the most brilliant or polite form of restraint, but considering the day he'd had, it was a rather good accomplishment. Now he had nothing to worry about and could get some sleep. After all he'd had a tiring day. The brunette also knew that tomorrow would be just as hectic if not more so. There was an angry call from a certain slave store to look forward to as well. Letting out a soft yawn and thoroughly pleased with himself Sasuke closed his eyes.

I know this chapter is a bit short but that is the only place where it could end well. Thanks to all those who have shown interest in this story! I know it's been awhile since I have updated, and I could bombard you with a million excuses, but I'll save you guys the boredom. I hope to have the next chapter up soonish!

Reviews are welcome and appreciated!

Chishio


End file.
